Cersei Lannister (serial)
|poprzednik = Rhaella Targaryen Tommen Baratheon |następca = Margaery Tyrell Daenerys Targaryen |pochodzenie = Casterly Rock |miłość = Jaime Lannister |wrogowie = Ród Stark |pozycja = Królowa Westeros |ród = Lannister |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |aktor = Lena Headey (dorosła) Nell Williams (młoda) |status = Nie żyje |śmierć = Przygnieciona przez gruzy |rodzina = Tywin Lannister – ojciec Joanna Lannister – matka Jaime Lannister – brat Tyrion Lannister – brat Robert Baratheon – zmarły mąż Joffrey Baratheon – syn Tommen Baratheon – syn Myrcella Baratheon – córka Kevan Lannister – wuj }}Cersei Lannister (wym. /'sɜɹsi 'lænɪstəɹ/) – królowa Siedmiu Królestw; pierworodne dziecko i córka lorda Casterly Rock – Tywina Lannistera i lady Joanny, jego kuzynki. Wdowa po królu Robercie Baratheonie i królowa Siedmiu Królestw. Po śmierci ojca odziedziczyła Casterly Rock i objęła przywództwo w rodzie Lannisterów. Charakter i wygląd Cersei jest ambitną i przebiegłą osobą. Jej zdaniem jest bystra i politycznie uzdolniona. Nie cierpi, gdy ludzie lekceważą jej, zazwyczaj, niekonsekwentne rozkazy. Jest wciąż wściekła, iż poddani patrzą na nią przez pryzmat płci, nie zauważa jednak, że nie szanują jej poleceń przez to, iż jest nieudolnym przywódcą. Na początku serii, Cersei jest naprawdę przebiegła i wprowadza ogromne polityczne zamieszanie wokół śmierci króla Roberta i wybuchu Wojny Pięciu Królów. W miarę rozwoju powieści, im więcej władzy Cersei zyskuje, tym bardziej okazuje się niekompetentna w posługiwaniu się nią, mimo iż spędziła większość swojego życia na intrygach, by zdobyć takowy prestiż. Jej temperament i duma często prowadzą ją do podejmowania pochopnych decyzji, a ona sama rzadko rozważa konsekwencje swoich działań. Nie ma cierpliwości do nudnych, administracyjnych spraw i coraz bardziej dąży do tego, by nie słuchać pewnych nieprzyjemnych faktów, otaczając się pochlebcami, a nie uczciwymi i kompetentnymi doradcami. Jak na ironię, mimo jej pogardy dla hedonistycznego stylu życia Roberta i jego stanu fizycznego, sama nieświadomie zbliża się do naśladowania jego zwyczajów – pobłażania sobie dobrym jedzeniem, alkoholem i seksem jako rozrywkami odciągającymi od presji przywództwa. Mimo, że dzieli z ojcem filozofię, iż lepiej rządzić jest przez strach niż poprzez miłość, nie ma ona jego zdolności bycia bezwzględną, obiektywnego osądu, ostrożności i pragmatyzmu. Uczucia Cersei wobec ojca są złożone: była na niego zła, że zmusił ją do małżeństwa z Robertem Baratheonem oraz nie przyznał jej władzy i szacunku, na jaki zasługiwała. Z drugiej strony podziwia go i stara się naśladować jego brutalną, polityczną skuteczność. Nienawidzi młodszego brata Tyriona od czasu, gdy ich matka umarła przy jego porodzie. Chociaż była optymistycznie nastawiona do królewskiego małżeństwa z Robertem, szybko zaczęła gardzić nim, jako pijanym głupcem, który wciąż był zakochany w zmarłej Lyannie Stark. Jedyną osobą, jaką Cersei kiedykolwiek kochała, był jej brat bliźniak Jaime, z którym pozostawała w kazirodczym związku od swych nastoletnich lat. Jest on ojcem jej dzieci (wszystkie noszą nazwisko Baratheon). Chroni swoje dzieci zaciekle przed wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy mogą im zaszkodzić, lecz nie zapewnia im rad, ani wskazówek potrzebnych do życia, za to karci, gdy ją zawiodą bądź rozczarują. Cersei jest uderzająco piękną kobietą, która odziedziczyła tradycyjne lannisterskie cechy: blond włosy, błyszczące zielone oczy, jasną cerę i smukłą sylwetkę. Jednakże, upływ czasu i macierzyństwo zaczynają zbierać swoje żniwo na jej ciele, a od Uczty dla Wron zaczęła przybierać na wadze w wyniku nadużywania alkoholu. Podobnie jak wiele innych postaci w serii, od czasu do czasu ma sny, które wydają się prorocze. Historia Wczesne życie Cersei urodziła się 266 roku o. P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Casterly Rock, jako córka najpotężniejszego lorda Westeros Tywina Lannistera i jego żony – kuzynki Joanny Lannister, urodziła się jako pierwsza przed swym bratem bliźniakiem Jaimem, w czasie narodzin Jaime trzymał Cersei za nogę. Cersei dorastała w Casterly Rock, od wczesnych lat była blisko związana ze swym bratem Jaimem, darzyła również dużym uczuciem swoją matkę (w odróżnieniu od brata). W wieku ośmiu lat, Cersei straciła matkę, która zmarła w czasie porodu, rodząc drugiego brata Cersei – Tyriona. Piecze nad młodą Cersei przejęła jej ciotka, lady Genna Lannister. Cersei w dzieciństwie wraz z przyjaciółką odwiedziła mądrą kobietę Maggy, która była maegi i posiadała magiczną moc. Starucha przewidziała jej małżeństwo z królem Siedmiu Królestw oraz ich wzajemną niewierność małżeńską. Powiedziała jej również, że Cersei przeżyje wszystkie swoje dzieci, które umrą jako królowie i królowe, a ona sama zostanie wyparta przez młodszą i piękniejszą królową, która odbierze jej wszystko, a do śmierci przywiedzie ją valonqar (w Wysoko Valaryjskim „młodszy brat”). Cersei była tak przerażona proroctwem, że uciekła z jej namiotu. Wraz z przyjaciółką Melarą uspokajały się nawzajem, że przepowiednie nigdy się nie spełnią, jednak Melara wkrótce umarła dokładnie tak, jak przepowiedziała to Maggy. Zawsze utożsamiała valonqara z proroctwa z Tyrionem i martwiła się, że tą młodszą piękniejszą królową może być Margaery Tyrell. Plany Małżeńskie Gdy Cersei była młodą dziewczyną, Tywin obiecał jej, że poślubi Księcia Rhaegara i pewnego dnia zostanie królową. Była zachwycona tą wiadomością, ponieważ po pierwszym spotkaniu z księciem była nim zauroczona. Jednak Król Aerys odrzucił ofertę Lannisterów, aranżując małżeństwo syna z Elią Martell. Cersei i jej brat Jaime eksperymentowali seksualnie ze sobą. W pewnym momencie odkryła to jedna z ich służących i doniosła matce. Ta przeniosła ich do osobnych pokoi po przeciwnych stronach zamku, próbując uniknąć takiego zachowania. W wieku dwunastu lat Cersei wyjechała wraz z ojcem do Królewskiej Przystani. W kolejnych latach Tywin omawiał różne oferty małżeństwa, z którymś z pozostałych książąt. Jaime tęsknił i był zazdrosny, dodatkowo ojciec zaproponował mu małżeństwo z Lysą Tully. Jaime został pasowany na rycerza w wieku 15 lat. W trakcie powrotu z jednej z kampanii do Casterly Rock zawitał do Królewskiej Przystani. Cersei uwiodła go i przekonała do przyłączenia się do Gwardii Królewskiej. Ten nie mógłby jednak nigdy poślubić innej kobiety i cały czas musiał być blisko króla. Spodziewała się, że Tywin będzie przeciwko temu, jednak nie sprzeciwiłby się woli króla, gdyby ten chciał go przyjąć. W ciągu następnego miesiąca Cersei wynegocjowała miejsce dla Jaimego Lannistera w Gwardii Królewskiej. Jej sytuacja z ojcem była coraz bardziej napięta. Nie zgadzał się na przyłączenie syna do Gwardii Królewskiej, ponieważ Ród Lannisterów pozostałby bez dziedzica, którym na pewno nie byłby Tyrion. Poszukał pretekstu do rozdzielenia rodzeństwa jeszcze raz. W końcu mu się to udało. Królowa Siedmiu Królestw Krótko po zakończeniu Rebelii Roberta, Tywin zaaranżował małżeństwo pomiędzy nią, a nowym królem w celu zawiązania sojuszu pomiędzy Domem Lannisterów, a Koroną. Jej entuzjazm skończył się, gdy Robert nazwał ją „Lyanną” w trakcie nocy poślubnej. Z tego powodu w małżeństwie od początku nie układało się najlepiej, więc Cersei wznowiła kazirodcze relacje z bratem. Urodziła mu troje dzieci: Joffreya, Myrcellę i Tommena. Skutecznie zamaskowała to, że nie są one dziećmi króla. Wychowała je w nienawiści do Roberta. Eddardowi Starkowi wyjawiła, że przerwała ciążę z Robertem na początku ich małżeństwa. Prawdziwe pochodzenie dzieci Cersei było ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą do momentu, gdy brat Roberta - Stannis spotkał jego bękarta, który przypominał go bardziej, niż dzieci jego i królowej. Sprawę pomagał mu badać Jon Arryn. Został jednak otruty, a Stannis, aby zachować życie, uciekł z Królewskiej Przystani. Ich działania zostawiły jednak wskazówki dla Eddarda Starka, który odkrył prawdę kilka miesięcy później. Gra o tron Po śmierci Jona Arryna, Cersei wraz z dziećmi towarzyszyła Robertowi w podróży do Winterfell, do jego starego przyjaciela - Eddarda Starka. Gdy Robert wyruszył na polowanie, Cersei została w zamku. W tym czasie udała się wraz z bratem do wieży, aby uprawiać seks, gdzie zostali przyłapani przez Brana Starka. Gdy Cersei stwierdziła, że muszą coś zrobić, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, Jaime wypchnął chłopca z wieży. Później kłóciła się z bratem, argumentując, że wystarczyłoby go tylko zastraszyć. W czasie podróży powrotnej do Królewskiej Przystani, Książę Joffrey znęcał się nad młodym synem rzeźnika o imieniu Mycah, przez co wilkor Aryi Stark zaatakował go. Ten powiedział rodzicom, że Nymeria zrobiła to bez powodu. Cersei uważała, że dziewczyna powinna stracić rękę zgodnie ze starożytnym prawem, dotyczącym królewskiej krwi. Arya uciekła. Cersei postanowiła zabić dziewczynę. Zabójcą miał być jej brat Jaime, którego przekupiła za pomocą seksu. Ten potajemnie szukał dziewczyny, aby ją zabić, jednak została znaleziona wcześniej przez strażników. Robert pod presją syna postanawia ukarać dziewczynę, jednak ostatecznie karę ponosi wilkor. Po mianowaniu Eddarda Starka Królewskim Namiestnikiem zorganizowany zostaje turniej rycerski. Cersei zabroniła Robertowi walki w zwarciu, co doprowadza do publicznego sporu króla i królowej. Mimo to Robert postanowił walczyć, jednak skutecznie od tego pomysłu odwiedli go Eddard i ser Barristan. Później Varys stwierdził, że sprzeciw Cersei, co do jego walki, byłby najskuteczniejszym sposobem na jeszcze większe zachęcenie go do tego i planowała, że zostanie „przypadkowo” zabity w czasie walki wręcz. Twierdził również, że zabity wcześniej przez ser Gregora Clegane, ser Hugh z Doliny mógł mieć zatrute ostrze, którym śmiertelnie zranił Jona Arryna, a jego śmierć w turnieju miała zatuszować całą sprawę. Gdy Tyrion zostaje porwany przez Catelyn Stark, Cersei znieważa męskość Roberta, aby ten coś zrobił w sprawie jej brata, ponieważ to zniewaga dla rodziny. Król uderza ją, a ta mówi mu, że ten siniak będzie nosić z honorem. Eddard Stark, który jest świadkiem tej sytuacji, nie pochwala zachowania przyjaciela. Robert uważa ten czyn za „niekrólewski”, jednak twierdzi, że Cersei sprowokowała go. Eddard Stark, który bada sprawę śmierci Jona Arryna, powoli odkrywa prawdę o dzieciach Cersei. Konfrontuje ją ze swoimi informacjami, a ona stwierdza, że jego oskarżenie jest prawdziwe. Mówi mu, że jemu i jego sojusznikom włos z głowy nie spadnie, jeśli zachowa prawdę w tajemnicy, ale ten odmawia. Nie chcąc krzywdzić dzieci, każe jej opuścić Królewską Przystań wraz z nimi, zanim powie prawdę Robertowi. Cersei wykorzystuje to, że Robert jest w tym czasie na polowaniu i organizuje na niego zamach. Jeden z jej kochanków o imieniu Lancel podaje królowi wzmocnione wino, która otępia jego zmysły. Pijany Robert zostaje śmiertelnie raniony przez dzika. Na łożu śmierci mianuje swojego przyjaciela Eddarda na Regenta Królestwa do czasu, aż jego trzynastoletni syn nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Na drugi dzień Cersei mianuje się Królową Regentką, a Eddarda ogłasza zdrajcą i wtrąca do lochu. Cersei organizuje publiczną spowiedź na schodach Czerwonej Twierdzy dla Eddarda. Septon uważa, że jeśli ta ziemia zostanie splamiona krwią, wszyscy w tym uczestniczący zostaną przeklęci. Niemniej nie docenia uporu Joffreya i jego skłonności do okrucieństwa. Młody król każe katowi ściąć głowę Eddarda. Gdy lord Winterfell ginie, pokój między północą a Lannisterami staje się niemożliwy. Królowa Regentka króla Joffreya Aby zapobiec kolejnym głupim edyktom wydawanym przez Joffreya i Cersei, Tywin Lannister wysyła do Królewskiej Przystani nową Rękę Króla, swojego najmłodszego syna, karła Tyriona. Gdy przybywa do stolicy z listem od ojca, prawie zostaje wtrącony przez Cersei do lochu, ponieważ ta twierdzi, że gdyby nie on, Jaime zostałby uratowany. Anuluje większość decyzji królowej oraz pozbywa się dowódcy Złotych Płaszczy, który zabijał królewskie bękarci. Pod nieobecność Jaimego, Cersei znajduje sobie nowych kochanków. W mieście wybuchły również zamieszki, będące efektem złej polityki króla. W czasie, gdy Stannis Baratheon zmierzał do Królewskiej Przystani, Tyrion odesłał Tommena z miasta dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Cersei jednak, licząc na powrót syna, wzięła jako zakładnika prostytutkę o imieniu Alayaya, błędnie uznając ją za kochankę Tyriona. Mimo konfliktu z bratem uważała, że jego decyzja co do usunięcia ser Borosa Blounta z Królewskiej Gwardii i zastąpienia go Osmundem Kettleblackem była jedną z nielicznych mądrych. Gdy rozpoczeła się bitwa w Zatoce Czarnego Nurtu, Cersei zorganizowała bankiet dla wszystkich szlachcianek w Czerwonej Twierdzy, aby odwrócić ich uwagę od walk. W razie wdarcia się wroga do ich komnat wszystkie miały zostać zabite przez kata, ser Ilyna. Gdy brama miasta została zaatakowana, kazała Joffreyowi wrócić do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Po ucieczce króla morale spadły i doszło do pogromu obrońców. Gdyby nie bohaterska postawa Tyriona, miasto mogłoby zostać zdobyte. Lancel Lannister poczuł, że gdyby nie wezwanie króla do zamku, brama mogła zostać obroniona. W ostatniej chwili z odsieczą przybył Tywin Lannister oraz Mace Tyrell. Tywin został nową Ręką Króla i usunął Cersei z małej rady. Planował ją wydać ponownie za mąż za Willasa Tyrella, Balona Greyjoya (którego żona była w podeszłym wieku bądź bardzo chora) lub Oberyna Martella. Joffrey obraził dziadka, a ten zapytał go, dlaczego chłopak jest tak bezduszny i amoralny. Cersei próbowała zrzucić winę na Roberta, ale wszyscy zgromadzeni dookoła wiedzieli, że to jej wina. Joffrey zginął w trakcie własnego wesela. Cersei oskarżyła o to swojego brata Tyriona, który groził mu po tym, jak król obraził jego żonę, Sansę. Tyrion, nie mając innego wyjścia, prosi o pojedynek, który zadecyduje o jego winie lub niewinności. Cersei wystawia do walki ser Gregora Cleganea, zwanego Górą. Za Tyrionem staje ser Oberyn Martell, którego siostra została kilka lat wcześniej zgwałcona i zamordowana przez jego przeciwnika. Oberyn ginie w trakcie walki, a ser Cleagne zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. Królowa Regentka króla Tommena Jej najmłodszy brat, Tyrion Lannister zamordował ojca Tywina Lannistera i uciekł ze stolicy. Cersei przejęła władzę nad królestwem jako królowa regentka, uważając się za drugie wcielenie Tywina. Uważała się za lepszą i bardziej uzdolnioną, ignorowała wszystkie umowy i słowa jej ojca. Pierwszym jej celem było jednak pozbycie się Tyriona i odsunięcia od wpływów Tyrellów oraz pozbycie się nowej żony swego syna, Margaery Tyrell. Królowa wyznaczyła nagrodę za głowę swego brata Tyriona (tytuł lordowski oraz ziemie), rozpoczynając wielką obławę na karły w całym królestwie. Jako najstarsze dziecko Tywina przejęła również władzę nad rodziną Lannisterów, oczyściła swą Małą Radę z ludzi Tyrellów i umieściła w niej swych własnych, całkowicie jej posłusznych. W więzieniu Wiary Ministrowie Cersei przejęli władzę, a ona sama czekała w Wielkim Sepcie Baleora na rozprawę. Jej wujek, Kevan został nowym Regentem Królestwa. W tym samym czasie nowy admirał floty, Aurane Waters, uciekł z kosztowną flotą z Królewskiej Przystani. Jej jedyną nadzieją było prawo walki. Wysłała rozpaczliwy list do Jaimego, jednak ten nie odpowiedział. Cersei nadal pozostawała więźniem Wiary. Aby zyskać dostęp do widzeń postanowiła wyznać Wielkiemu Septonowi swoje winy, m. in. że miała stosunki z kuzynem Lancelem oraz wszystkimi trzema braćmi Kettleblackami, ponieważ wiedziała, że za takie grzechy nie czeka jej egzekucja. Cały czas zaprzeczała, jakoby kazała Osneyowi Kettleblackowi zabić poprzedniego Wielkiego Septona oraz króla Roberta. Septon zgodził się na jednego gościa dziennie. Następnie dowiaduje się o urazie Myrcelli i śmierci Arysa Oakhearta, który zostawił wolne miejsce w Gwardii Królewskiej. Cersei wysyła Lordowi Qyburnowi wiadomość, że nadszedł już czas. Przed procesem Wiara żąda, aby Cersei odbyła spacer pokuty z Wielkiego Septu Baleora do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Ogolono jej włosy na całym ciele, a następnie rozebrano do naga. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Lannisterowie nie stoją już po jej stronie i że została sama. Eskortowali ją Wojowniczy Synowie, Biedne Chłopaki oraz kilku Septów. Chronili ją przed rozwścieczonym tłumem, który przybył, aby zobaczyć jej wstyd i upadek. Mimo to, Cersei kroczyła dumnie przed tłumem. Ostatecznie rozpłakała się tuż przed końcem drogi. Po wejściu do Czerwonej Twierdzy, Jocelyn Swyft okrył jej ciało. Następnie pojawia się Qyburn i przedstawiła jej nowego członka Gwardii Królewskiej, który będzie za nią walczył. Był to ser Robert Strong. Cersei ucztuje z wujem Kevanem w noc jego śmierci. Gdy Kevan nie ma żadnych wieści o Jaimem, Cersei czuje się bezpieczna, ponieważ wie, że gdyby ten nie żył, ona by o tym wiedziała. Proces i zemsta Cersei dokładnie zaplanowała swoją zemstę na Wielkim Wróblu i Wierze Wojującej w dniu procesu zamknęła siebie i swojego syna Tommena w Czerwonej Twierdzy.Z bezpiecznej odległości oglądała zniszczenie Wielkiego Septu Baelora przez dziki ogień z Wielkim Wróblem i innymi septonami, całą Wiarą, mieszkańcami miasta, oraz żoną jej syna Margaery, jej bratem i ojcem wewnątrz. Jej syn nie mogąc znieść myśli co się stało popełnił samobójstwo skacząc z okna swojej komnaty. Dzięki temu Cersei bez niczyich sprzeciwów mogła zostać królową całego Westeros. Pojawienia *pojawia się jako ciało Galeria Got cersei poster.jpg Jaime and Cersei 1x01.jpg|Jaime i Cersei zastanawiają się, co wiedział Jon Arryn. Cersei 1x01.jpg|Cersei przybywa do Winterfell. Cersei 1x02.jpg Cersei 1x03.jpg|Cersei w sypialni w Królewskiej Przystani. Jaime & Cersei 1x03.png|Cersei i Jaime. Cersei 1x07.jpg|Cersei w ogrodach Czerwonej Twierdzy. Cersei & Joffrey 1x07.jpg|Cersei i Joffrey. Cersei 2x01a.jpg|Cersei w sali tronowej. Cersei 2x01b.jpg|Cersei rozmawia z Littlefingerem. Cersei Little Finger Season2.jpg|Cersei spaceruje z Petyrem. Cersei-lannister-lena-headey-helen-sloan.jpeg Cersei 2x02.jpg|Cersei w komnacie małej rady. Cersei_S2Promo.jpg Cersei and Tyrion 2x06.jpg|Cersei i Tyrion obserwują odpłynięcie Myrcelli. Cersei 2x09.jpg CerseiEW.png Game of thrones cast.jpg Cersei Season 3.jpg Cersei_Lannister_S3_got.jpg Got_Cersei_promo_season_3.jpg Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion i Sansa zTywinem, Cersei, Joffreyem, lordem Varysem, Wielkim Maesterem Pycellem, Margaery, lady Olenną oraz Loras. Tv-guide-game-of-thrones-cersei.jpg Tywin Joff and Cersei Mhysa.png|Tywin, Joffrey i Cersei. Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey i Varys. Season4-GOT-CERSEIposter.jpg 110312-Cersei-Lannister-season-4-meme-0e4U.jpeg game-of-thrones-season-4-vengeance-trailer-cersei-lannister.jpg IFI Pre-Release 3.png Cersei Lannister (S05E01).jpg|Cersei w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Cersei_Lannister_(S05E10).jpg|Cersei przed swoim marszem pokutnym. Game_of_Thrones_Season_6_22.jpg GOT S6 03.png|Jaime i Cersei. GOT S6 04.png The_Winds_of_Winter_15.jpg Queen_Cersei_Main_The_winds_of_Winter.jpg de:Cersei Lennister en:Cersei Lannister es:Cersei Lannister fr:Cersei Lannister it:Cersei Lannister lt:Cersei Lannister pt-br:Cersei Lannister ro:Cersei Lannister (serial) ru:Серсея Ланнистер zh:瑟曦·兰尼斯特 Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy krain korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Martwi